superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Buffalo Bill (1944 film) Credits
Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney presents *"Buffalo Bill" *In Technicolor *A Famous Studios Production *With The Talents of: **Joel McCrea as Buffalo Bill Cody **Maureen O'Hara as Louisa Frederici **Linda Darnell as Dawn Starlight **Thomas Mitchell as Ned Buntline **Edgar Buchanan as Sergeant Chips McGraw **Anthony Quinn as Chief Yellow Hand **Moroni Olsen as Senator Frederici **Frank Fenton as Murdo Carvell **Matt Briggs as General Blazier **George Lessey as Schyler Vandervere **Frank Orth as Sherman - Shooting Gallery Owner **Arthur Aylesworth as Pool Player (uncredited) **John Dilson as President Rutherford B. Hayes (uncredited) **Sidney Blackmer as Theodore Roosevelt (uncredited) **Reed Hadley as Narrator (uncredited) **Robert Homans as Policeman Muldoon (uncredited) *Story: Homer Brightman, Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney, John Walbridge, Johnny Jensen, Tom Oreb, Dick Shaw, Eric Gurney, Sylvia Holland, T. Hee, Ed Penner, Dick Kelsey, Jim Bodrero, Roy Williams, Jesse Marsh, Erwin Graham, Xavier Atencio *Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Elmer Plummer, John Hench *Supervising Animators: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Character Animation: Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo, Sam Stimson, Thomas Golden, Reuben Grossman, Lod Rossner, George Sheehan, Dick Williams, Hal Seeger, Winfield Hoskins, George Waiss, Anthony Di Paola, John Walworth, Bill Littlejohn, Tony Pabian, Don Williams, Stephen Muffati, Ed Love, Michael Lah, Seymour Kneitel, Ben Clopton, Bernard Garbutt, Frank Kelling, Lillian Friedman *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Andy Engman, Brad Case, Don Patterson *Layout: Saul Bass, Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Al Zinnen, Ed Benedict, Charles Philippi, Johnny Jensen, Don Da Gradi, Lance Nolley, Charles Payzant, John Niendorff *Color Consultant: Mique Nelson *Background: Claude Coats, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley Thelma Witmer, Merle Cox, Jimi Trout *Music Directors: Scott Bradley, Charles Wolcott *Associates: Ken Darby, Oliver Wallace, Edward Plumb, Paul Smith *Songs by: Ray Gilbert, Eliot Daniel, Allie Wrubel, Bobby Worth *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Special Titles by: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: C.O. Slyfield, Robert O. Cook *Sound Effects Editor: Fred MacAlpin *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Copyright MCMXLIV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 8282 *RCA Sound System *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Produced by: Fred Qrimby *Directed by: Tex Avery *Production Supervisor: Joe Grant Ending Titles *NRA Member U.S. *We Do Our Part *The End Category:World War 2 Cartoons Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Famous Studios Category:Rated G